Pippi
Pippi & Equestria Girls is a 2024 animated comedy film loosely based on the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and Pippi Longstocking by Astrid Lindgren, being directed by Lauren Faust, with Leonard Guthrie and Loren Klein serving as executive producers. It is co-produced by Hasbro, and RCA/Columbia Pictures and released by Columbia Pictures, being released on July 5, 2024. Plot Summary The film follows Twilight Sparkle, her crew (known as the Mane Six) and CMC in Canterlot City was meeting Pippi Longstocking where they have to deal with their day-to-day activities while dealing with several menaces. However, with the power of friendship, they remain united as a team, being able to overcome any problem. Characters * Twilight "Twily/Twi" Sparkle (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a purple human who loves knowledge and the leader of the Mane Six. * Spike (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dog sidekick and adoptive brother who has a crush on Sweetie Belle and who Rarity has a crush on. * Rainbow "Dashie" Dash (voiced by E.G. Daily) - a tomboyish blue human and Twilight's best friend who is gifted with superspeed. * Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an energetic but somewhat ditzy pink human who works as a baker and usually acts in a very cartoony way, being considered the ditz of Canterlot City. * Rarity (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a Trans-Atlantic-accented human who works as a fashion designer, having a crush on Spike as well (much to his dismayal). * Applejack "A.J." (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Southern-accented hard-working Earth human whom Spike has a crush on (much to her dismayal). * Fluttershy (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a nice and kind but somewhat scaredy animal-loving human. * Princess Celestia (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - an Teacher and the co-ruler of Canterlot High. * Flash Sentry (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a royal guard from the Canterlot City who Twilight has a crush on. * Sunset Shimmer (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Starlight Glimmer (voiced by Ariel Winter) - TBD * Big "Mac" McIntosh (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Applejack's soft-spoken and laconic older brother. * Granny Smith (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Applejack's grandmother. * Braeburn (voiced by TBD) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. * Apple Bloom (voiced by Tara Strong) - Applejack and Big Mac's younger sister. * Scootaloo (voiced by Cree Summer) - Rainbow Dash's adopted younger sister. * Sweetie Belle (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Rarity's younger sister. * Babs Seed (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. * Trixie Lulamoon (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - a magician blue human who usually refers herself as "the Great and Powerful Trixie", having a rivalryship with Twilight. * Spitfire (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Soarin (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the only male member of the group. * Surprise (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Blaze (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Derpy Hooves (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Mr. and Mrs. Cake (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - the owners of Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie's employers and landlords. * Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake (vocal effects by Grey Griffin and Tara Strong, respectively) - Mr. and Mrs. Cake's son and daughter, respectively. * Cheese Sandwich (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - the self-titled "super duper party man" who is considered the male counterpart to Pinkie Pie. * Adagio Dazzle (voiced by Dove Cameron) - the lead singer of the Dazzlings who is cruel, mean and cunning. * Aria Blaze (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) - the background singer of the Dazzlings who is as mean, cruel and cunning as Adagio. She usually argues with Sonata. * Sonata Dusk (voiced by Sofia Carson) - the most idiotic and the nicer one of the Dazzlings. * Pippi Longstocking (voiced by Andrea Libman) - a spunky eleven-year-old girl who arrives on land after her father is lost at sea and his Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom's cousin. * Tommy Settigren (voiced by Noah Reid) - Annika's older brother who becomes friends with Pippi and Scootaloo. * Annika Settigren (voiced by Claire Corlett) - Tommy's younger sister who becomes friends with Pippi and Sweetie Belle. * Mr. Settigren (voiced by TBD) - Tommy and Annika's father, and a local government employee; he finds Pippi's influence on his children disruptive. * Mrs. Settigren (voiced by TBD) - Tommy and Annika's mother, and a housewife; while initially fond of Pippi, she becomes increasingly concerned with her children's well-being. Soundtrack RCA Records will handle the soundtrack of the film with Hans Zimmer composing. Music # Pippi & Equestria Girls Suite # Pippi meets Crusaders # Pinkie Pie's Party # Faded - Alan Walker # Sweet Time # Love Pippi # I Need a Love Story - Marta # MandoPony's Balloons - Colleen Villard & Catherine Taber # In the Long Time... # Califronia Dreamin' - The Mamas & The Papas # The Note # The Plains - Dancing Line # The Circus # Circles - Soul Coughing # All About Us - Marta # The Fairest Part Ever # Get a Job Done # Tommy and Annika Found Pippi # The Day is Saved # I've Been Everywhere - Jessica DiCicco & Andrea Libman # Because of Her - Pepper's Ghost # Spongebob & Patrick Confront The Psychic Wall of Energy - The Framing Lips # Take A Train - Rakin & Danny Saber # Go On - Jack Johnson Differences between the dubs * Some characters' design looks EQG-Style. * Some animated characters made cameos in the dub. * A few scenes are redrawn for fit with American audiences Promotions Merchandise * Hasbro released a line of action figures, playsets and a limited-time Monopoly game edition. * Lego released a line of sets based on the film. * Diadora released a line of clothing featuring the cartoon characters. * Ad Council released the PSA with characters from the film which focused on dangers children may face. Examples of subjects included staying safe near railway lines, and not to play with electrical wires. * IDW Publishing released a Comic Book under Pippi & Crusaders. * Facebook Messenger released stickers based on the characters for messenger. * Golden Books released a books based on the cartoon characters. * Paper Magic Group released a valentine cards from the film. * Scholastic Corporation released activity books from the film. * USPCC released Playing Cards based on the characters. Theatrical release promotions * Lay's and Toddy hosted a sweepstakes that you can win $5,000 dollars plus exclusive Pippi & Equestria Girls figure wearing 3-D glasses, and a exclusive phone case with a Pippi & Equestria Girls pattern. * Pepsi released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Pepsi bottles in selected isle. The promotion is revived during its home media release. * Characters from the film has acted as a Toronto city spokesperson and road safety icon involved in community outreach programs. * General Mills had 6 toys that came with General Mills-branded cereals. * Nestlé Ice Creams released 2 limited time flavors to promote the movie. The two flavors are Pippi Frozen Cream (Vanilla flavor) and Pinkie Pie Classy Strawberry (Strawberry flavor). In addition to that, Nestlé Ice Creams also hosted a sweepstakes where you can win tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a Nintendo Switch, a exclusive clock with Pippi and Pinkie Pie, $25,000 dollars, and a vacation to Sweden. * Starz, TBS and FX did a marathon of fan-favorite animated ColumbiaPictures films with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. DVD/Blu-Ray promotions * Toyota manufactured a car based on Twilight's Car to promote the movie. * New Flyer Industries made this commercial with characters from the film for CNG Buses. * Doritos did an promotion with an chance of 25 million dollars, and a trip to Stockholm, Sweden. * Pizza Hut released a limited-time "Combo Pippi" which includes a pizza, cheese, a drink and a sundae. Also, released free P&EQG character-themed masks with the purchase of any menu. * Anagram released a foli balloon based on Pippi & Equestria Girls to promote the film. * PepsiCo released a collection of tazos based on the film. * Huggies released Baby Diapers as well as Pull-Ups training pants with the characters from the film * Coca-Cola released a limited edition bottle with Pippi Longstocking and Pinkie Pie in the cover. * Johnson & Johnson released a hand sanitizer and BAND-AID based on the film. * Mastercard released a limited time Pippi & Equestria Girls-themed credit card. * The Coca-Cola Company launched a line of soft drinks based on the characters, including "Pippi Cola", "Twilight Raspberry", "Rainbow Dash Wildberry", "Applejack Apple", "Rarity Lemon", "Babs Seed Orange", "Pinkie Pie Strawberry" and "Applebloom Cherry". * Nescafé released a collection of mugs based on the film. * Costa released a line of Pippi & Equestria Girls-themed cookies. * Panini released the official magazine of the film, which is called Pippi & Crusaders, which includes some prizes like a plush, a pair of 3D glasses, a notebook, a art kit and a handheld American flag. * Claro a limited released the Pippi & Equestria Girls Kit which includes a set of stickers, a inflatable map of USA, a phone case and a activity book. * PEZ released three dispensers, these includes Pippi Longstocking, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. * Crest released three limited edition toothpaste (Pippi's Raspberry, Pinkie Pie's Starwberry and Applejack's Apple) and additionally, a Character-themed toothbrush. * McDonald's released a kids' meal promotion which includes ten toys (Pippi Longstocking, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Fluttershy) and a activity box.